Silver Fullbuster
Silver Fullbuster was an Ice Devil Slayer, the father of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster, and a member of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates. He died in X774 along with his wife, Mika, but was then resurrected by Keyes, serving as a test subject for his experiments. Statistics *'Name': Silver Fullbuster, Absolute Zerø *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': Late 30's to Early 40's *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human (Undead), Demon Slayer, Former Tartaros Nine Demon Gate *'Blood Type': *'Height': 185 cm (6'1") *'Weight': 102 kg (224.8 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Mika Fullbuster (Wife, deceased), Gray Fullbuster (son) *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Deceased *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': Ice Demon Slayer Magic *'Standard Equipment': None *'Weaknesses': As an animated corpse he will end his existence when necromancer who is controling him dies. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kenjiro Tsuda Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Silver is a tall, well-built man who appears to be in his thirties or forties. His eyes are black and, like his son's, so is his hair, which is kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He has a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear which appears to have been left by Deliora's attack on his and Gray's village. Both of his ears are adorned by silver-colored earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant. Silver is seen wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, gray fur collar, as well as light gray oversleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching; the back of Silver's shirt bears a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it. Hanging from Silver's waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, the Ice Devil Slayer dons a gray, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zerø", Silver's epithet, on the left pectoral; secured to it by two round, golden clasps is a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. Silver's armor is completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden Tartaros symbol. Personality Unlike the majority of his guildmates, Silver appears to be a jovial, amicable, somewhat playful, and a very calm man. After recognizing Natsu Dragneel as the one who melted the ice covering the Sun Village, he thanked him gleefully, noting his mistake in freezing it in a casual manner, and he also provided a naked and handcuffed Lisanna Strauss with a blanket to cover herself, demonstrating some chivalry. He described the Tartaros headquarters as a "sickening piece of architecture", highlighting a sense of beauty which is unlike that of his comrades. When reassuring a Tartaros messenger that he wouldn't have harmed him, Silver made claim that the only souls he's interested in consuming are those of Demons; something which contrasts with his membership of a guild entirely made up by Demons. Franmalth, possibly aware of such trait (or merely considering the Exorcist Mage's Magic a deterrent, as speculated by Keyes), appears to have a certain degree of fear or unease towards him, sweating in his presence and respectfully referring to him as Lord Silver. Silver's personality appears to change drastically when Gray is involved: when Natsu compared the Ice Devil Slayer's smell and appearance to Gray's, Silver abandoned his previous cordiality and froze him solid, warning him not to mention that "disgusting" name before they began their fight, and, while posing as Deliora during his two separate battles against his son, he proceeded to recklessly brutalize him, make fun of his efforts and claim that he would have killed Gray's friends next. In stark contrast to this, Gray seems to have fond memories of his father and to be genuinely attached to him, and Silver himself went on to sincerely congratulate his son on his victory after Gray managed to overcome him. However, the latter instance of sincerity seems to be Silver's true personality, as, after being revived by Keyes, he devoted seventeen years of his new "life" to the killing of Demons for the sake of avenging the family that they took away from him. In the end, though, after learning that his son was indeed not killed by Deliora, Silver gave up his bid for revenge, as he felt that his hands were too soiled to continue to fight for his son and deceased wife. Going even further, Silver wishes to no longer be among those properly living, and very much regrets the way he went about trying to get Gray past the trauma that Deliora inflicted unto him, calling himself unworthy of being Gray's father. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Ice Demon Slayer Magic: A form of Demon Slayer Magic which allows Silver to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice for slaying Demons. Like other Slayer magic, it allows Silver to consume external sources of ice to enhance his own power and regain stamina while at the same time granting him immunity to it. He also gains tremendous resistance to his own ice (thereby eliminating a possibly lethal weakness); Silver was even shown capable of nullifying a spell as powerful as Iced Shell. Unlike Ice-Make, which focuses around shaping elaborate constructs out of ice, this Magic relies more on sheer power, with Silver generating rough, shapeless masses of ice in order to both cause grievous cuts and inflict immense blunt damage, as well as to protect himself from harm. The most fearsome aspect of Ice Demon Slayer Magic, however, are the incredible freezing capabilities it grants: with a simple swipe of his arm, the Exorcist Mage has been shown instantly freezing people and vast landscapes solid with the same ease. The ice itself appears to be exceedingly powerful, seeing as a Fire Dragon Slayer was incapable of melting it, and, as the name itself suggests, is especially effective against Demons. This Magic seems to surround Silver with a cold aura, with Natsu noting how the temperature lowered suddenly after his appearance. Following his departure, Silver transferred his Magic to Gray. *'Ice Demon's Rage': The Demon Slayer's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow, Silver, after inhaling, releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards a target area. The blizzard inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Ice Demon's Forearm': Silver transforms his forearm into ice and slams it into his opponent, increasing his punching power and dealing heavy blunt damage on contact. (Unnamed) *'Ice Demon's Winter Shotgun': Silver fires a large mass less burst of ice, snow, cryogenic energy from his fist/hand at his target in a spread type blast that not only packs violent concussive force, but can deliver a nasty case of frostbite upon contact. Teleportation Magic: In order to move both Gray and himself away from the other Fairy Tail and Tartaros members and initiate a separate battle, Silver was shown employing some sort of teleportation, getting ahold of his son before disappearing from sight and reappearing elsewhere. It's currently unknown whether this was yet another use of his Ice Devil Slayer Magic or a separate ability; though the entire process seemed to have a greater impact than Teleportation Magic on the surrounding area, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and lifting some debris. Telepathy: Silver has shown to be able to make use of Telepathy from great distances, communicating with Juvia from the location of his and Gray's battle very clearly. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While mostly relying on his freezing powers, Silver can handle himself quite well in melee combat, effortlessly shrugging off his son's attempts to assault him through parries and dodges; the Devil Slayer's freezing abilities make attacking him unarmed dangerous, as Gray discovered by having his bare arm covered in ice and being sent flying away for doing so in their fight so far. Enhanced Strength: Not unlike his son, Silver possesses considerable physical strength, sending Gray flying away and crashing into solid rock with a flick of his arm, as well as blocking a downwards swing of his Cold Excalibur with his palms during their fight. Enhanced Agility: Silver is shown to be quick on his feet and agile, evading Gray's assault with a leap, counter-attacking in midair with one of his own spells and then intercepting his son as he proceeded to dodge it, performing yet another attack. Immense Durability: Silver is extremely durable, being struck in the face by a rock fired from Gray's Ice-Make: Cannon, effectively doubling as a cannonball, without as much as a scratch, as well as surviving after having a massive steel ball pierce cleanly through his chest, leaving a hole in it. Tactical Genius: Immense Magic Power: As a member of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates, Silver boasts an immense amount of Magic Power. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Gray Fullbuster In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Demon Slayer Category:Fullbuster Family Category:Former Members of Tartaros Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:Fairy Tail Characters